


Breathe

by zillysin



Series: Miragehound [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, of course its a smut fic, this is my first fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillysin/pseuds/zillysin
Summary: "You are so cocky for one caught so easily," Bloodhound said, flexing their fingers around his neck. Elliott whimpered. "One might think you wanted to be caught."





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStoryBeginning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/gifts), [GoGurtTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGurtTM/gifts).



> hello!! this is my first fic in like 6 years so please be gentle :) there's not enough fics for these two out there yet so i thought i would write my own! this fic is dedicated to TheStoryBeginning & GoGurtTM because they inspired me to write it! they both write elliott & bloth perfectly so go check them out :) hope u enjoy!

Elliott panted heavily as he rushed down the hill towards shelter. He sent out a decoy as he slid underneath the house, hoping the person following him wouldn't notice his change of course. His teammates were dead, lost to the circle with no hope of Elliott retrieving their banners, and he would soon suffer the same fate if he couldn't lose his pursuer. 

He breathed raggedly for a few moments, listening intently for footsteps and praying Bloodhound had been fooled by his decoy which... was now standing still. Elliott realized with horror that it had gotten stuck on a rock only a few meters forward from where he had sent it out, clearly giving itself away. There was no way Bloodhound didn't know where he was. 

Just as Elliott realized this, something came crashing into him, knocking him to the ground. Elliott gasped in pain, the wind knocked out of him. He quickly began scrambling along the wet grass away from his attacker, but a hand wrapped around his ankle, dragging him backwards. He yelped and kicked out, but his foot didn't connect to anything and a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck, shoving his face into the ground. 

"To struggle would only make things worse for you."

Elliott grunted as Bloodhound's gloved hand tightened around his neck, and he felt a spark of electricity shoot through him and settle into his belly. One of Bloodhound's knees pressed into the back of his thigh, and his hands were held tightly behind his back with the hand not currently gripping his neck.

"L-lovely to see you again," Elliott choked out. 

They had met during the games before, usually on opposite teams, and Elliott had always been drawn to them for reasons he didn't know. Although he had never seen their face, the stunning grace and strength in them left him reeling every time he saw them. He often became distracted by Bloodhound during games, and flirted with them every chance he got. Though there had never been an opportunity to speak very much before, Bloodhound seemed to enjoy the attention. At least, Elliott hoped they did. He always wished desperately to see them outside of the games, but they've never met except inside the arena. 

"You are off your game today, pretty boy. Where is your team?" 

"I'm a-a-always on top of my game baby. This just happens to be exactly where I want to be," Elliott wheezed. Bloodhound's already-suffocating grip on his neck tightened momentarily, before loosening just enough for Elliott to gasp in a breath. Their fingers tightened slightly again, and Elliott shivered and groaned as he thought about the bruises he knew would be forming where Bloodhound's fingers pressed into his neck. 

"Is that so?" Bloodhound purred, and their knee pressed firmly up in between Elliott's legs. Elliott groaned again, hips pushing down onto Bloodhound's knee. 

"Yes," he gasped. Elliott was so hard he couldn't think. 

"You are so cocky for one caught so easily," Bloodhound said, flexing their fingers around his neck. Elliott whimpered. "One might think you wanted to be caught." Bloodhound moved suddenly, releasing Elliott's neck and moving to the side, quickly flipping him over. 

Elliott gasped as the cold air flooded his lungs. Bloodhound's knee pushed up again between his thighs and their strong fingers pressed into his throat once again, cutting off his air. Elliott groaned out quietly and jerked his hips forward.

"Maybe I did," he panted, "So what?"

"Why would you want to be caught?" Bloodhound asked, the bright glassy eyes of their mask piercing into him. "Surely you want to win."

Bloodhound relaxed their grip slightly, just enough for Elliott to speak more clearly. Elliott coughed and wheezed for a moment then gulped in a few breaths of fresh air. He suddenly grinned cockily.

"I'm winning right now babe," Elliott winked.

Bloodhound scoffed, tightening their fingers once more. "This is winning to you?" 

Elliott's hands grappled against Bloodhound's wrists for a moment as his air flow was stopped once again. "O-of course it is," he choked, "I've wanted to be underneath you since I first saw you," he grinned. His curly hair was damp with sweat and morning dew, the strands sticking to his cheek, and his face was starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. Bloodhound wondered how he could act this way when he could barely even breathe. 

Bloodhound considered what he said for a moment before shaking their head slightly and loosening their hold on his neck. Elliott gasped in a breath of chilled air. Their left hand still lightly gripping Elliott's throat, Bloodhound ran the other hand down Elliott's cheek, brushing away the damp hair.

"You are interesting," they mused, "but I must admit you are quite captivating."

Elliott's smile widened, cheeks pinking, and he winked again. "Of course I am honey, I'm absolutely i-irrerris-irresist— uh... you can't say no to me is what I meant," he grinned sheepishly.

Bloodhound stared at him, and it seemed to Elliott that the large glassy eyes of their mask burned a hole straight through him. His cheeks turned a rosy color and he squirmed uncomfortably, laughing shyly. 

"You are much too cocky considering the position you are in," Bloodhound said again, squeezing his throat tighter for a moment as if to emphasize their point and make him acknowledge his situation. It had the opposite effect, and Elliott was suddenly reminded of how turned on he was, derailing his train of thought. He whimpered, barely stopping himself from grinding down onto Bloodhound's thigh before trying to regain control of himself. 

"I'm sorry," Elliott panted, then smiled slyly. "I can't help it when I'm being pinned down by someone as sexy as you." 

Bloodhound scoffed, but their free hand began to slide down Elliott's chest torturously slowly before palming his throbbing length. Elliott moaned and bucked into their hand, trying to choke air into his lungs. His head felt foggy simultaneously from the lack of air and his own arousal. His hands grappled against Bloodhound's wrist, but he wasn't sure if he wanted them to grip tighter or let him go.

Bloodhound chose for him instead, releasing his neck in favor of holding both of Elliott's hands above his head. Elliott struggled for a moment, testing the strength of his bonds, and Bloodhound tsked, pulling their hand away from his cock. Elliott whimpered, jerking his hips into the air, chasing their hand. 

"No no no wait, please," he begged, "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

Bloodhound tilted their head. "I told you struggling would only make things worse for you." They sounded smug, no doubt enjoying seeing Elliott this way. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Elliott said quickly. "Please touch me," He begged again, looking up into their eyes, trying to see through their mask to no avail. 

Bloodhound relented and palmed him again, letting Elliott hump into their hand for a few moments, listening to his quiet moaning. Elliott was so hard it was almost painful. Bloodhound rubbed the outline of Elliot's cock for a moment before unzipping his pants, pulling him out and gripping him fully.

Elliott groaned, tilting his head back and thrusting into Bloodhound's gloved hand. The feel of the rough leather was different, and he loved it. 

"Hey," Elliott panted, "I wanna touch you too," he said, eyes glassy and breath hot. Bloodhound ignored him, swirling their thumb around Elliott's head, wicking away the beads of precome shining there. Elliott groaned, head swimming, dizzy with want. "Please let me touch you," he begged. 

"Another time," Bloodhound said, jerking him slowly. They twisted their hand around the head as they got to the tip before sliding their hand back down. Elliott whimpered, and a spurt of precome dripped onto his stomach. 

Bloodhound started moving their hand faster and Elliott whined desperately, trying and failing to stop himself thrusting into their hand. "Wait, wait, please, I'm gonna come" Elliott moaned helplessly. "I want you to fuck me," he pleaded, trying to twist his hands out of Bloodhound's grip.

"Not yet," Bloodhound said, tightening his hold on Elliott's wrists, "I want you to come for me first. You can give me two, can't you?" Bloodhound asked. Elliott groaned loudly, throwing his head back and jerking his hips up into their hand as cum spurted out in thick ropes across his stomach. Bloodhound continued jerking Elliott as he came, letting him ride his orgasm out until he became too sensitive. Elliott slumped to the ground, panting hotly, sighed. He batted their hand away from his softening cock.

"Shiiit," he groaned, chest heaving. "You're good at that. Amazing, really."

"I'm good at other things too," Bloodhound said, taking their time running their fingers along his hips, slowly tugging Elliott's pants down. They ran their fingers through the mess on Elliott's stomach and pressed their slicked fingers to his asshole. Elliott whimpered, still over sensitive from his orgasm, but didn't necessarily want them to stop.

Bloodhound waited, looking to Elliott for confirmation. Elliott nodded, and they went back to massaging Elliott's rim, pressing their fingers around him but not enough to push inside. Elliott was sensitive but relaxed, and that made it feel that much better. Soon enough he was pressing down onto Bloodhound's fingers, and finally they swirled a finger around the pucker before inserting it into Elliott's ass. Elliott jerked his hips forward, moaning. Bloodhound worked quickly, soon inserting two and then three fingers, scissoring them inside him. Before Elliott knew it he was rock hard again, panting wetly and grinding down onto Bloodhound's fingers every thrust in. He felt too hot even though it was cold outside, and couldn't focus on anything but bucking into Bloodhound's hand, trying to get them to go faster. 

"Please," he whined, "I want you to fuck me." Bloodhound continued fucking him on their fingers for a few more minutes before relenting. They slipped their fingers out of his ass and Elliott mourned the loss, whimpering. 

Bloodhound finally unzipped and pulled their dick out of their pants. They took their time jerking themselves off slowly, slicking it up. Elliott shifted, trying to pull his wrists out of Bloodhound's hand that was pinning him down, wanting nothing more than to touch them. Bloodhound simply tightened their hold on his wrists and waited patiently for Elliott to realize he wasn't letting go. 

"Come ooon," Elliott groaned in defeat, slumping into the grass again. 

"Patience," they said simply. 

Bloodhound waited for a moment before repositioning themself and pressing the tip of their dick to Elliott's hole. They paused, before popping the head in and pushing in slowly. Elliott groaned, trying to grind down onto them faster, but Bloodhound pulled back, not letting him. He felt dizzy with lust, panting and moaning, his cock steadily dripping precome onto his stomach. Bloodhound stopped halfway inside, and Elliott whined. "How many times have I told you to have patience?" Bloodhound reprimanded. 

Elliott blinked up at them, looking into the large eyes of their mask. "I'm sorry," he said, pouting and squirming slightly. "I can't help it! Not when I'm being held down by someone almost as hot as me," he winked. 

If he could see Bloodhound's face Elliott could've sworn they were rolling their eyes. Suddenly Bloodhound thrusted in completely, effectively shutting Elliott up. Elliott's smile was wiped off his face immediately and he cried out, back arching straight off the ground. Bloodhound didn't stop, pumping in and out of him repeatedly, thrusting so hard Elliott's cock bounced up and down against his stomach. 

Elliott moaned over and over, meeting Bloodhound in the middle as they thrusted into him. Wet sounds and smacks filled the air along with Elliott's cries. He tried to touch Bloodhound again, only to be denied by them tightening their grip around his wrists even more. They put their free hand around his throat again, pressing into the bruises their fingers made minutes before. 

Elliott groaned loudly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Bloodhound squeezed his neck one last time before wrapping their free hand around his bouncing cock. They only needed to tug a few times before Elliott came a second time. Fireworks filled his vision and he cried out, cum pumping out onto Bloodhound's glove and his own stomach. Bloodhound followed soon after, finishing inside him.

Elliott came down from his high slowly, his awareness to his surroundings coming back one at a time. He felt sticky and sweaty and exhausted, but satiated. He realized Bloodhound had pulled out and was laying on the ground on their stomach next to him and twisted towards them.

"Where can I see you again after the games?" he asked, still breathing heavily from their activities.

"I will find you," Bloodhound said, turning to face him.

"If you say so," Elliott said, a dopey smile on his face. "I bartend between the games, if that helps." 

"We will see each other again," Bloodhound said vaguely, "You can be sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed and please leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it :) i would love feedback!! its been a long time since ive done this and it's my first time writing smut so :S


End file.
